The Legend of Zelda, the Links of the Future
by Eliott85
Summary: A sequel to Legend of Zelda, a Link to the Past. It tells the story of the descendants of Link. Currently in the first dungeon, which isn't the first dungeon. Please read, because it's not a bad story.
1. Introduction

Typically, the first thing you would have noticed about her would have been her blue tunic. Despite her young age, it brought out all of her maturity.

Of course, if you'd a taken a look at her now, you probably wouldn't have paid any attention to her tunic, or her large, blue eyes, or even her light blond hair. The large bow that she had ready to fire would have probably taken your whole attention, much as it was taking hers at the time.

The 12-year-old girl let the arrow fly. It landed right in the middle of the bull's-eye, which was positioned a mere 5 feet above the head of her 13-year-old red-clad brother, who was deeply involved with his studying. He looked up from the book at his sister. "Must you shoot that bow around me while I'm studying, Sasha?" the boy inquired. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Why are you studying Hyrulian for anyway, William?" the girl countered. "No one's used that language now for centuries."

"There are tons of relics around which are written in the ancient language. Father ran into a few back in his day, if you'll recall."

"That's true, but only because he ended up going on a big quest. Do you think you'll end up going on a quest someday Will?"

"He may," a female voice said from behind Sasha, "as may you." Sasha turned around to see the face of her mother.

"But there aren't any evil beings anymore. Ganon was killed many years ago." Sasha replied.

"Ganon may be gone, but he's not the only evil in the world." The mother turned back toward their house. "Look, here comes your father. You can ask him about the evils in today's world if you want." Sasha and William looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

The kids' father came into the garden. He turned toward his wife, the kids' mother. "Hey, Zelda," he said, giving her a small kiss.

"Hi, Link," Zelda replied. 

"Hello Father," Sasha and William said in chorus, and William added, "How are things going today?"

"Not so good, short man," Link grimly admitted. "Ever since the last of the monsters were killed back in '90, [10 years in the past] there haven't been any more rupees created. As a result, there's a major shortage of funds in Hyrule."

"For all the bad things Ganon did, at least he put a large amount of rupees into our country."

"True...." Link thoughtfully noted. He looked over at the bow in his daughter's hands. "You know," he told her, "there's not a huge demand for archers anymore, but you'll be ready when they're needed again."

Sasha blushed at her father's compliment. "I'm getting good," she admitted, "but I'm nowhere near as good as you were."

"Just keep practicing, and you'll be better than I ever was," Link encouraged, "but please don't shoot this close to the castle. The woods are right over there, in plain sight, with no one to get injured," he pointed. "Now, I've got to go. I'll see you kids tomorrow." Link started to walk away. "I hate being king. Never get a chance to see my kids."

"Poor dear," Zelda commented. "Well kids, it's dinner time. Put away your books and bow, and come wash up."

It was later that night when the unthinkable happened. Sasha was fast asleep, but William had gotten up to get a drink. He was in the kitchen when he heard his mother yelling. "Let go of me! Put me down! Link, HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP!" 

William rushed back to his room. On the staircase up, he ran into his sister. "What's going on?" Sasha inquired. "I thought I heard Mother yelling."

"I'm not sure, but it's not good," William said, dragging his sister down to the storage room. "Get your bow and arrows; I think we're gonna need them."


	2. And thus, it starts

"What do you mean?" Sasha questioned. 

"I heard Mother yelling for help. I believe she may have been kidnapped." 

"KIDNAPPED!? You're kidding me. That's not possible, is it?" 

"I didn't think so, but it appears that that's what happened. And whoever was after Mother may be after us too." 

"Let's go find Father. He's experienced at saving Mother." 

"I don't know. I have a feeling that if he'd been around, he would have come running to Mother's defense when she got captured. I could be wrong, of course, but I believe that we need to get out of here as soon as possible." 

"Okay." All this time the siblings had been heading toward the storage room of the castle. They now arrived at their destination. 

"Grab what you need," William told his sibling. "We may not be back." William and Sasha looked over the curious variety of items. Anticipating the worse, William got a sack of bombs, a lamp, 2 bottles, and a boomerang. Sasha, being female, and having never seen these items before, got a cape, a blue wand (to match her outfit), a mirror, her bow & arrows, and a pearl. [To all of you who remember the game well, all of these are items Link used. But the characters don't know what they do.] 

"You got everything you need?" William questioned. "I'm ready to go," his sister replied. So off they went. They headed toward the back door to the castle. They had almost made it out when they saw a strange man. 

The first thing that the kids noticed was his long green cape. Hardly anyone aside from their father wore green. Also, the man's green hair made him seem usual. But without a doubt, the most unusual feature of this man was the fact that he was transparent. 

"What's wrong with him?" Sasha inquired. 

"I'm not really sure, but I don't think he's really there. That's just a guess. Let's try to go by him." 

"Are you crazy? If he's there, he'll kill us." Whether or not the kids would have tried to go past the see-through figure, we'll never know. The strange man turned toward them. 

"Ah- ha!" he exclaimed excitedly. "Now I can rid myself of the last of the descendants of Link." He raised his hands as energy started to flow toward them. 

Suddenly, the energy headed toward Sasha and William. "AHHHHHHHH!" Sasha screamed in agony, as the energy surrounded her. William watched in horror as she floated in the energy and then disappeared. Then it was his turn as another flow of energy surrounded him. The man watched in triumph as the final man of the royal bloodline disappeared, and laughed as the first stage of his master plan completed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

For those of you who recall Link to the Past well, you probably can tell me the significance of what items our two heroes got, as well as where they are and what's going to happen to them. Don't worry, I'll try to add at least one twist you don't expect next chapter.

BTW, Sasha and William are my own creations. I think. As is the layout of Hyrule Castle. Nothing else is though. I don't think.

If you want Sasha and William to make it to the end of the story, as opposed to getting a game over, then please R&R.


	3. Sasha awakes

Sasha awoke with a terrible headache. But that was the least of her worries. As she looked around, she noticed that she was in what appeared to be a prison cell. Outside the cell was the shock though. There were two people with blue and red colored horse heads attached to their body.  
  
"Hey!" Sasha yelled. "Let me out of here. I want out."  
  
One of the unusual creatures moved toward the cage. "Quiet, girl," it snarled.  
  
Startled, Sasha moved backwards against the wall opposite the bars. There she noticed that a lot of her supplies from the castle were with her. "Will any of these help me?" she wondered. "Maybe..."  
  
"Watch the wench," the red-headed guard said to the blue one, as he headed out the room.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, give me the boring work," he complained as he turned his back to the cage.  
  
"Idiots," Sasha thought. She noticed that her bow and arrows were beside the guard. "If I could get those, I could get out of here. But how can I get them." She shivered. "It's cold in here." She sorted through the supplies until she found the cape from the castle armory. She huddled down into a ball and tried to warm up.  
  
The blue-headed guard turned toward the cage. "Hey, gi-..." he started. He looked quickly around the room. "Where did she go?" he yelled. He got the keys and went into the cage with Sasha.  
  
Sasha was, needless to say, confused. How could she know that the magic cape granted the wearer invisibility? She didn't yet realize that the cape was the cause of her lack of visibility, but she did realize that it was her chance to escape.  
  
She crept quietly outside the cage, and picked up her bow and arrow. She aimed for the horse-man's head and let an arrow fly. It made a sickening sound as it went into his head and stuck. He fell to the ground and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke.  
  
"How unusual," Sasha thought as she made her way out of the room.   
  
She moved quickly from room to room. After going thorough many rooms, avoiding many other horse-men, Sasha finally made it to a room with sunlight pouring out. She neared it, thinking it was the exit. She was surprised to hear William's voice coming from the room. "Please, stop," he was begging.   
  
Sasha snuck into the sunny room, and noticed a girl ripping pages out of a book in the corner. "Are you a captive here too?" Sasha asked the girl.  
  
The young girl spun around suddenly, gasping. Suddenly, the door slammed shut behind Sasha. The girl moved toward the sunlight that was shining through the ceiling of the room. Suddenly, the girl was covered in a splash of white smoke. When the smoke cleared, Sasha gasped at what she saw. It was...  
  
*****  
  
I'm sorry, but I don't have time to continue today. I hope someone will eventually review this story, or else I'll have to let Sasha & Will get killed off soon. So please R&R. 


	4. Fight with Blind

It was a man named Blind. Sasha didn't know a lot about him, but had heard a little bit about him from her history books.  
  
He had been a thief before Ganon had taken over. But luckily, he was sent to the Dark World when he tried to reach the Golden Power. It had not been known whether or not was still alive. But now she knew.  
  
"So, girl," the hideous white-cloaked monster cackled. "You are looking for your brother, eh? Well, you can see he's not in here. I'm just here reading my book."  
  
Sasha hadn't even realized that she had dropped the Magic Cape, nor did it seem important at the time. "Don't believe him," a voice came from the book. "I, William, am the book. When I awoke..."  
  
"Shut up," Blind spat as he picked up the book and threw it across the room. "Aaagh," Will complained as he hit the wall.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Sasha yelled as she cocked her bow. She pulled out an arrow, put it in the bow, and shot right at Blind's chest. She was shocked when the arrow knocked the cape down to the ground as if nothing was holding it up.  
  
What scared the girl was the fact that the terrifying head of Blind, which reminded Sasha of a red tiger, remained the same distance from the ground. "HaHaHaHaHaHa!" the head screeched, and spat a fireball out at Sasha.  
  
She dived to the ground, avoiding the blast, and was amazed to see that Blind's cape was rising back into a humanoid shape. Another tiger-like head popped up through the neckhole. "Ahh!" she shrieked.  
  
"It'll take more than that to get rid of me, girlie," the Blind head attached to the body sneered. The other head had positioned itself behind her and fired another fireball. It hit Sasha directly in the back. She fell on the ground, and her bag of items fell onto the ground.  
  
The blue rod hit the ground last and when it did something unusual happened. A blast of blue ice came out. It fired out and hit the head attached to the cape of Blind. Again the cape fell down, but this time the head did not remain floating. It fell to the ground as a statue of ice. Sasha didn't notice, but William did. "Sasha, the rod. It freezes his heads. Get the rod." Sasha scrambled up to the ground, grabbed the Ice Rod, put her bow and arrows in her tunic, and faced the remaining floating head.  
  
"Take this!" she yelled as she threw the rod at the head.  
  
William yelled, exasperated, "Why did you throw it?"  
  
"I don't know how to use it," Sasha hollered back, not taking her eyes off the now frozen head of Blind. The she felt a hot blast hit her in the back. She fell to the ground again, out of the range of the rod.  
  
"Now I have you," Blind said from the third head which had just come out of his cape. He took aim at her,  
  
and received an arrow in the mouth. This time the cape didn't fall to the ground. Instead, the whole body started flashing bright colors. As Sasha watched, Blind disappeared into a big white smoke. From the ceiling dropped an unusual item. A key dropped from the ceiling onto the floor. Sasha went and picked it up, and then picked up her brother the book.  
  
"Good job, Sasha," William said as his sister tucked him into the side of her outfit.  
  
"No problem," she said. "Now let's get out of here." So again she set off, looking for the exit. She found it in a short time and headed out. She almost wished she hadn't.  
  
"What in the world?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What? What do you see?" William asked, unable to see due to his position.  
  
"Our town. Our home. It's destroyed."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
For the avid players of LoZ: LttP, you know she's not quite correct in her assessment. Please R&R  
  
BTW, yes, I know the Ice Rod doesn't hurt Blind, and the head attached to the body shoots beams, not fireballs, but I didn't feel like stealing the whole fight scene from Nintendo.  
  
Thank you to all of my recent reviewers: , , and . I really wish someone would review my story. 


End file.
